Episode 309 (27th November 1963)
Plot A forlorn Dennis wanders the streets at night, returning to No.11 at 2.00am where he starts to pack a suitcase. Walter is woken up. Dennis blames him for signing a contract with Billy Reno and blabbing to Laurie. He departs, saying he’s going before he gets sacked. He leaves the house just as Elsie’s taxi arrives from another night out and she demands that he come back in and tell her all about his troubles. Dennis tells her that Laurie is going to take every penny he has but Elsie tells him she’ll sort him out in the morning. The next day, Ken rushes out quickly to work. Albert warns Val that the play will take up all of Ken’s hours and he’ll try to get her involved even more so than with the work on the costumes he’s got her doing already. Lucille admires the Booths’ new furniture and kitchen appliances. Too many are plugged in and the fuse blows. Florrie is late opening the shop. Jerry is also late for work, trying to fix the fuse box. Len offers to take Elsie for lunch but she turns him down. Annie books a hair appointment with Val after spurning her services for some months. Val enjoys telling her that her hair’s out of condition and has scraggy ends. Elsie confronts Laurie who tells her he’s not sacking Dennis, just scaring him to toe the line. Lucille brings a mass of autograph books for a delighted Walter to sign for her school friends. He signs them in his real name and not as “Brett Falcon”. Len catches Jerry skiving at home. Mrs Finch, the mother of a pupil calls on Val about her distraught daughter who has not been given a part in the play. Dennis apologises to Laurie who tells him to get on with finding another Walter. Ken returns home and isn’t perturbed about Mrs Finch's distress. Val realises the pressures he’s always under in his job but her good temper evaporates when a mass of his pupils arrive at the house for costume fittings. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Mrs Finch - Rosemary Rogers *Viv - Bobbie Oswald (Credited as "Bobby Oswald") *Joyce - Kate Allitt *Beryl - Margaret Lambert Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office *Unknown street and ginnel Notes *The shots of Dennis Tanner walking the streets at night and the staff at Elliston's Raincoat Factory arriving in the morning were film-recorded on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Family trouble - Elsie with her own, and Valerie with everyone else's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,271,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes